User talk:Slopijoe
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:49, 17 June 2010 Tactical onslaught Is tomorrow 10 AM EST (East Coast Time). 03:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Ermm is it or is it glitched out and is just your name in blue and a logo of a picture you would see in a document and a white screen? Death to the false emperor! 18:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to get it fix ok since I get complained at by some - slopi Block :In relation to User blog:Bovell/Rumor: Battlefield 3 outselling Modern Warfare 3 at GameStop... - 21:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you brag quite alot about your "awesome stats". Not to mention your grammar, and being blocked for unacceptable behavior in the blog comments doesn't give you a very good reputation. RE: I'm not quite sure what you mean? - 13:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, you shouldn't feed the trolls. It only encourages them. Just ignore them, they'll get blocked, and soon they'll get bored and leave. - 13:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your signature, you need to go into 'My Preferences' and find the signature section. In that is your signature, so if you want links you need to put them into there. If you wanted, I could make you a signature... - 14:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, we don't compile lists of trolls per week. But you could get pretty close by checking the - the list of people who've been blocked recently - 15:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question If you want to do the BF2:SF maps, please use proper grammer when writing the articles, read the Manual of Style and please try to follow how the rest of the BF2 map articles are writen, use Dalian Plant as a reference. Licensing I'm going to need you to license your images : File:Devils-perch-64.jpg and File:Warlord-64.jpg or they will have to be deleted, if you do not know how to license images, give me the source URLs and I will do it for you. :They seem to come directly from the game files, according to the "extended details" section. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) 2 things Do u have LBP2? I saw your name on some of the levels under "high scores" in the upper-left-hand corner. If so, I'd like to play some time. Secondly, why do you have anime characters as your avatar? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Get online pl0x Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) u mad? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uXh2fRG2Q8 Char wins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :u jelleh? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) EH Mad yet, son? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Old. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Seriously, dawg, why do you watch that stuff? ::IMHO the real-robot anime are much better. Macross, Gundam (except SEED and 00), etc. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::lol, kill 'em all Tomino just wants to make you feel like shit >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Help you with what? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: In terms of K/D, yes, that's my record, but I've gotten a higher kill count before. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :A pyrrhic defeat if ever there was one, eh? Same thing actually happened to me three times in a row. Rampage, but defeat. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I never even looked at the dice. 'Nuff said! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, broheim! How you doing? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually just going for admin, not b'crat, lol. :And I agree, Rockstar really needs to do something about the hackers. It kills me that such a wonderful game like RDR is ruined by a bunch of nubs who can't hit the broad side of a barn without an aimbot and invincibility. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well good job @level 50. You're general of the army now. ::And yeah, I know most hackers are bad at the game. Until that dude a few days ago activated god-mode, we were kicking their asses. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::At least there are some people who can take their beating, though. Remember those British guys near Las Hermanas who we repeatedly beat over the head? But, they were still arrogant. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::You should vote sooner rather than later, JSYK. I'd appreciate it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Maybe, after I get home from work (I'm employed again, lolol). How's 3:00 PM sound? :::::And yes, my name is in cyrillic letters. It's transromanized as "Yura", a pet form of my name. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was only the M249, SCAR-L, and F2000. Are there other Belgian weapons? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I dunno, dude. That wiki seems pretty far gone to me. Also, you never voted at BF:RFA :< Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not opposed entirely to the idea. But what I'm saying is that it'd take a lot of effort. I'll help, but I won't be particularly active. :BTW thank you so much for voting for me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who made the change in the first place. I think it's odd that I managed to miss those two given that I changed every weapon page on the wiki minus a few. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I had BF2 SF, but I don't, unfortunately. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Get it; it's really fun. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: What do you mean, "y u no good at job"? >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi There seems to be a problem with your signature, but I can't seem to narrow it down, do you mind if you just send me a message and sign it so I can have a look? - 13:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's fixed now. Thanks anyway - 20:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cool, maybe we can play tomorrow. And thanks for supporting me. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hmmm Sure, why not. ETA 15 min, though, I need to finish uploading a video. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Not today I'm playing FNV Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's the emblem of the Ukrainian Air Force. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I chose it because it looks more badass than the Ground Forces or Navy emblem. (Both of which are just crossed swords/anchors respectively). This one has a sword and wings. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov RE:Licensing Well it depends on the image you're trying to upload. If it's a in-game image from a Battlefield game, and if you took the picture, you can choose to license it with or whatever license you wish to release it with, also adding , as the image is from a BF game. For non-BF related images, you can use either ' ' or . For Attribution details, the format I use is usually like this : And additionally, try to name your images properly, for example a image from Battlefield 2: Euro Force would be named File:BF2EF Leopard 2.png This is done to seperate the images from one another for the Leopard 2 appears in BF2:MC aswell. Hope this helps. - k Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) FUKK YAER PS: I'll try to get my mom to let me stay up until midnight next friday. If so, then it's you, me, Vlademarovich (Maybe), 3 cans of coke, and the BF3 Beta Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) re: ps3 Ahmedrulz 12:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 13:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey umm my psn is waddahed. i dont have a mic well not yet im gunna get one when battlefield 3 comes out and umm tell me the psns of those other guys so well play together :) Meh 08th MS team ftw Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool story bro Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 08:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean by jelly? and by the way my k/d is 1.5 just to let you know Yeah Man Add Zephalian cuz m y name's zephalian Zephalian 11:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) re: Ahmedrulz 11:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) lol i think you can tell that from mi profilepicture and im iraqi and why would it be rude if u asked me if i was middle eastern?? Ahmedrulz 12:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) umm u from australia or live in australia? cause i need to know if we r gunna play bf3 beta together we should arrange at what times well be playing the beta with those 2 other guys Ahmedrulz 12:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeh thats great at least ur not in america or europe cause theres like 8 hours difference Ahmedrulz 12:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) yeh see ya mate american soldier helmet band Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm There are 10 maps, 11 including the tutorial... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ohh, seems that the BtK pack may have China and Euro... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately it can't be confirmed by me, as I'm not sure what I'm supposed to look for. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) question da-1nd-onli-Ahmedrulz 12:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey buddy i wanted to ask u somthing. was it you that wrote the stinger is the first unlockable rocket for usmc engineer?? im pretty sure the smaw is the first unlockable rocket launcher for us engineerda-1nd-onli-Ahmedrulz 12:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) its realy retarded for dice to place AA launchers first unlocked in beta cause there are no aircraft/helicopters in OP metro Ahmedrulz 13:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 09:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey bro heeres the leopard 2e variant of the leopard 2 tanks.and if u can make me a sig id be grate ful. umm make me one with like two tanks on at the begining of my name next to the A of Ahmedrulz and one tank next to the z of Ahmedrulz. cheers mate! :) Ahmedrulz 09:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) umm a t-90 on one side and an m1a2 on the other. can u do that?? Ahmedrulz 09:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) just curious how do u make a sig with pics nd stuff?? Ahmedrulz 10:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) whats your old sig?? Ahmedrulz 10:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) umm yeh sure id like that sig with crysis 2 but my name is Ahmedrulz not Ahwedrulz Ahmedrulz 10:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol its still the same awmedrulz Ahmedrulz 10:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) so whats next how do i apply it as my sig? Ahmedrulz 11:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) it says tht its invalid and says check html tags or something '' Ahmedrulz '' 11:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i done it nd this is what it look like. and what do u mean by talk feature? RE: Any editor can have a sandbox, but it's usually admins who have them, mainly because we usually have more .CSS experience. But yeah, you can have a sandbox if ya want. - 14:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :You can actually have any number of personal subpages as you'd like... about anything... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I want the BF3 AK-74M pic, then my name in bold and green, linking to my userpage, followed by an Australian Flag, than 'Continental' in small, italicized green letters at the top (Linking to my talk page), then the BC2 MP-443 Grach. And have the whole thing highlighted in Yellow. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 11:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Template fixed Alright, I rollbacked it. Going to keep an eye on that mate, that didn't seem very productive, the site is clearly English... This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Humm, looks good then. I don't speak Spanish for 7 years so I'm not even going to try to tell him lol ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:16, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I love it a lot. Ya know, futuristic games always seem un-realistic and blah blah blah, but DICE pulled it over pretty well, Titan and Conquest Assault Lines went well made (and I find Assault Lines a bit more realistic war scenario than the Head-On one to be honest), but when I play on Karkand it is usually a crap ton of infantry coming at you, very infantry based and fronts sometimes shift easily but it's a fun feel generally. Now, when I look when I first tried out Bridge at Remagen when ''Northern Strike became available to everyone (just download the 1.51 patch), I went to spawn near the bridge, and then turned to my left (if you see the map in the page I placed you see how I was exactly facing), I almost instantly died fascinated when I faced about 20 EU dudes rushing in alongside a Battlewalker, Heavy Tanks, Goliaths (which I did never see before, basically almost indestructible and highly-powered APC's), Quick Land Transports, basically every crap you could throw down there to mow and everything. Until you see that you won't know what's epic. WWII tactics on basically WWIII (well, not really lol) is where it's at! :-) This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 14:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Methinks... That you should get 2142 and pown noobs help Pedro and I out with some wiki stuff pown noobs. Its better than all other Battlefield games in my opinion. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : If you can run Crysis, you can definatly run 2142. Minimum specs here. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No worries mate Here to help and going to stay that way, not sure bout admin but might be going for the Trusted User scheme. ''Zephalian 10:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's pretty cool. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Not really He wasn't stopping, even with two warnings on his page, so... Plus, it's only one day. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :D Yes i did Zephalian 05:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well word of advice: When you reach 1000 edits or so, i think you should try to apply for the Rollback/Trusted User Scheme, this wiki needs more people like you Zephalian 07:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Why? were you block? Zephalian 07:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hide/Show I do not get the button hide What is the template hide / show? Jonay2336 15:09, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Its possible to become an admin even if you were blocked, CallofDuty4 was blocked multiple times on the CoD wiki, but is a b'crat now [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah'']] 23:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Your block was for a minor offence anyway. I think a bigger problem is the lack of edits in general and mainspace edits in particular. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tywin Just got a new capture card. The AVIs are massive and the audio isn't in sync with the video (it's difficult to get it right, too), but it's still pretty good. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :You're doing fine in FNV. It's normal. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Fine I see you're still using an anime avatar. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) JSYK Your legion playthrough is going to suck. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :EVERYBODY will hate you. No companions, a lot of places blocked off... doesn't happen with any other alignment. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: You forgot Zephalian 07:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) well i guess im psyched for bf 3 and ace combat assault horizon cant wait for both to come out nd buy and blow SHIT UP!!!!! lol '' Ahmedrulz '' 12:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Well... That'll work if you're going for NCR. If Legion, then forget about your comapnions... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. You could add me if you like. My PSN Online ID is: LPMNK123WASUP. Im online often but not too often. Later.